An Ancient Love
by prettyinpinkk
Summary: All is good between Bella and Edward until a new "vegetarian" vampire coven comes to Forks. One of the vampires has a past with Edward and he doesn't know how to handle it. Will the new vampire steal him away?Set after New Moon and before Eclipse.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan-fiction so please give me some criticism! I hope you enjoy.**

**Summery**

**I'm really bad at summaries, so here it goes. All is good between Bella and Edward until a new "vegetarian" vampire coven comes to Forks. One of the vampires has a past with Edward and he doesn't know how to handle it. Will the new vampire steal him away from Bella?? Set after New Moon and before Eclipse. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Twilight characters. It must be nice to be Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

School. It's the place where we need to hide who we really are. By "we" I mean my brothers and sisters, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. All day was, answer this question that we've answered a thousand times, write this test that we could have created ourselves and pretend to eat our prop food. School was utterly boring and pointless other than the point of fitting in. I was the only one who felt this way because I went through my classes alone. Even if I was with one of my family members they would be thinking of their mates, I was annoying. I hated school, well until Bella came.

Now I hate spending a second away from her, thinking of the danger she could get into because she is literally a danger magnet. Everything is perfect, but when you're a vampire nothing good can last long before something bad interrupts it.

We were all in the Volvo on our way to school. I was driving, Alice in the passenger seat, Jasper in the back(admiring Alice, of course) and Rosalie and Emmett getting lost in each others' eyes beside Jasper. Then Alice's face went blank. I didn't bother seeing the vision through her thoughts because she would tell us whether we wanted to hear it or not.

"No way!" Alice exclaimed.

"What's wrong Alice?" Asked Jasper, trying to calm her down in the process with his gift, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now listen!"

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked, clearly interested.

"Alright, so there will be some new "kids" at school today", Alice said while using air quotes around the word kids.

"So, what's the big deal?" Emmett asked impatiently, he hated not knowing what was going on.

"The big deal is, that they are just like us!" Alice said excitedly.

"By, just like us, you mean…" Emmett asked still confused.

"Emmett, sweetheart, they are a vampire coven, just like us", Rosalie explained to him slowly, "I swear, babe, you are so slow sometimes."

"Awesome!!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly, not catching the slight insult.

"I know it's—" Alice started to say before I cut her off.

"NO!!" I exclaimed slamming on the brake, "It is not awesome Emmett! What if they catch Bella's scent and decide to go after her?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Edward, I understand where you are coming from, but you see, they are exactly like us", Alice said, "they are vegetarians too!"

I stepped on the gas pedal, blocking out my family's thoughts. For some reason Alice's reassurance didn't make me feel any better.

**A/N I would really like to continue with this story, and I would lke to get at least 5 reviews whether they may be positive or negative. Please and thank you. If I don't get the rewiews I will take the hint and scrap the story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright here is the next chapter! Not too much happens but I'm pretty sure more will happen in the next one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

We were pulling into the school parking lot and it was becoming really difficult to block out my family's thoughts, they were starting to overpower my own.

"_I hope they like to shop!"_ Alice, of course.

"_What if the girls are more beautiful that me? That simply wouldn't do." _Rosalie, not thinking about the more important things, only herself.

"_I hope I can fight one, man, that would be awesome!" _Emmett, who else?

"_They better not go near Alice. If one of the guys gets too close I swear…" _Jasper, always thinking of ways to protect Alice.

I couldn't help thinking about them as well. Like, how many there are, where they came from, and most importantly will Bella be safe?

Alice was the first to speak, it was as if she was reading our minds, she said, "I know you guys want to know more about this coven right?" By now we were parked in our usual spot, a little earlier than usual, sitting in the car and listening to Alice answering our silent questions. " Well," she continued, "there are five of them, two 'parents' and three 'teenagers'," she was using those stupid air quotes again.

"Alice, could you please do without the air quotes?" I asked as politely as I had the patience for. I just wanted to know about these vampires and scoop Bella up in my arms.

"Of course Edward. Now, would you like me to go on?" Alice replied.

"Uh, duh!" Emmett said.

"Alright then, where was I…oh right! There are three teenagers, I'm not to sure what their story is yet but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. All of them are in the same grade as Edward, Bella and I, there are two females and one male. The blonde female and the male are together and the other female is alone."

"What does she look like?" Rosalie asked. _"She better be butt ugly, because if she's single and beautiful, the human boys will lose interest in me," _she silently added. A just glared at her, lately she has become overly-obsessed about her looks, I personally think Bella has something to do with it.

"From what I saw, she is tallish, thin but muscular, um…her hair is beautiful, I haven't seen something like it in awhile. It goes down to her waist and it's wavy. The colour is incredible, it is a very dark brown with a hint of red, it's…it's gorgeous. She is beautiful," Alice ended the description with a sigh, "I'm shocked she's alone."

"_Oh crap if Alice says she's beautiful she must be, now that's just great," _Rosalie thought, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rosalie! Honestly I can't believe you, you have Emmett, why does it matter how the rest of the male population feels about you?" With that I got our of the car and tried to close the door without breaking it. Then I saw Bella pull up and I walked over to her truck as fast as I could with the humans around. When she opened the door she seemed startled to see me, but when she composed her beautiful self she attacked me with a very passionate hug.

"Well thank you love," I said, "may I ask why you suddenly attacked me in a hug? Not that I didn't like it," I added with a wink.

"Well, I…um…Edward…you're doing it again," she said.

"Doing what my darling?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"You…you were dazzling me," she said then looked down, blushing, oh how I loved it when she did that, "not that I don't like it," she added with a wink. Oh, she was so adorable when she attempted to flirt.

"I love you Bella Swan."

I love you Edward Cull— who are they?" She asked shocked. I turned my head to seek her gaze, then I saw what or who she was staring at. The new coven.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so, here is the next chapter in An Ancient Love! Sorry for the previous spelling and grammatical errors:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twlight charachters unfortunately...but I DO own the new vampires!! YAY:)**

**Chapter 3**

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes, they are actually here. I knew they were coming, I knew Alice was telling the truth but I guess I couldn't believe it until I actually saw them. They were standing in front of their car (a pretty flashy one, I might add), it was the same one that Alice stole in Italy but it was red and Alice was in total awe over it. By now my family had made their way over to the new coven and were introducing themselves.

"Come on Bella, let's go inside," I said while dragging her towards the school.

"Wait, Edward, are they…" Bella said before she continued in a whisper, "vampires?"

"Yes love, they are," I said with a sigh.

"Um…vegetarians?" She said in and almost panicked voice.

"Well that's what Alice said, plus their eyes are the same as ours, so I would say yes."

She let out a breath that I guess she was holding and said, "Well, let's go say hello."

"Oh, I don't know Bella," I said, trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"Edward, Bella! Come and meet the Parkers!" Alice called before I could say anything more.

"Let's go!" A suddenly excited Bella said.

While we were making our way over to them, the single vampire started walking towards the school to get their schedules for the semester, or that's what she was thinking at least. There was something about her that was very familiar, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it though. Bella was practically running towards them, her reasons to me were a mystery.

"Bella, dear, why are you so eager to meet them?" I curiously asked her.

"I don't know, for some reason, there's a part of me that really wants to meet them," she replied.

"Do have any idea why that is?"

"Well, it might be because I feel that if I meet more vampires, I will have more people around with me than I leave behind when I ,well…" she didn't continue because she knew how I felt on the subject of her immortality.

"I understand," I said just as we made our way over to my family and the Parkers.

"Edward, this is Aria she's…seventeen, this is her 'boyfriend' Nate he's also seventeen, and…where did Eloise go?" Alice explained.

"Hello Aria and Nate, this is Bella she's my…my…she's my Bella," I said. I told them she was 'my Bella' because girlfriend isn't strong enough but I haven't brought up the marriage topic up with her yet so I can't call her my fiancé.

"Hi, nice to meet you Bella," said Aria.

"Hello," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Does she know about us?" Nate asked at vampire speed.

"Yes, of course," said Alice, "she will be one of us on day."

"Alice!" I hissed, "Not the time!"

"Excuse me? But, do you mind not talking at super, fast vampire speed?" Bella asked politely.

"Of course, I'm sorry love," I said, then placed a kiss on her head.

"So anyways, where did Eloise go?" Alice repeated.

"She went to get our schedules," replied Aria.

"But what's taking her so long? She does have super vampire speed for crying out loud!" Alice complained.

"Alice, calm down!" Rosalie fumed, I guess she was still mad about my comment. _"I can't believe Edward said that to me!" _Yep, still mad. _"Get out of my head you stupid, mind reading jerk!" _What a drama queen.

"You should listen to yourself Rosalie," I said, while she glared at me. Then she started thinking of mental pictures of her and Emmett that should only be in x-rated movies. "God, Rosalie! Stop that! I should have gone through the rest of my eternity without seeing that!"

"Um, did I miss something?" Aria asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry, Edward can read minds and I'm guessing he didn't really want to see," Alice explained.

"Yeah, that is exactly what she did!" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"That's my girl," Emmett said while putting his arm around Rose's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Cool, mind reader," Nate said.

"Does anyone else in your family have special powers?" Aria asked.

"Yes! I can see the future, and Jasper can control people's emotions," Alice explained.

"I wish I had a power, that would be so awesome!" Aria said, the her phone rang, "Hello?…Alright Eloise, see you at your locker."

"Alright, we'll see you guys at lunch," Nate said.

"Bye!" Exclaimed Alice.

"See you guys at lunch," said Jasper.

"Peace, Aria and Nate," said Emmett.

"Au revoir, mes amis," said Rosalie, and we all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I have a French test today!"

"I love it when you speak French Rose," Emmett said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I personally like Italian," Nate said while raising an eyebrow at Aria, who then hit him playfully on the chest.

"You are too much sometimes babe," Said Aria, "We should get going." She said before walking to the school with Nate.

"Come on Bella, let's go," I said before pulling her towards the school with me, "Oh, you never told me why you attacked me with that lovely hug earlier this morning."

"Right, that. Well, when I woke up this morning I had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen today," She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

For some reason I think she is right because I have the same feeling and I'm pretty sure that bad feeling has something to do with the new coven.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N Sorry!! I know you hate author's notes but…I just wanted to let you know that if you haven't already seen, there are pictures of the new vampires on my profile. There is also a picture of their car. Alright I will get back to writing the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY!! Chapter 4!! finally :) Ok so...sorry for the slowness, my second semester just started so I've been a tad bit busy. I'll stop ****talking and you can read it now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, lucky Stephenie Meyer, But...I do own the Parkers YAY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I have never been so stressed for a lunch period in my years at school. I have this strange feeling that I am going to find out something that I don't want to know, or something is going to happen that I don't want to.

Bella and I were walking towards our normal table with my family. The Parkers were sitting there too and Alice was telling them that they should come to our house tonight to meet Esme and Carlisle. As we got closer I actually got a closer look at Eloise. She was very beautiful in a familiar way but I couldn't put my finger on it. Her hair was just as Alice described it, long and dark brown with a hint of red. Her eyes were big and golden just like our family's but there was something different about them, it was almost as if she was hiding something behind them and a part of me had to know what it was but another part of me didn't want to. I don't know why I am noticing all of these details, I shouldn't be looking at her this way, its not right.

"_Edward, what is with you, I can feel lust radiating off of you. Please tell me it's for Bella." _Jasper thought. Just so I wouldn't worry him I gave a quick nod to answer his silent question. But I think that feeling of lust was for Eloise—no, that can be true. Bella is my one and only love and nothing is getting in the way of that.

Just as we reached our table Alice said, "Oh my goodness! Edward guess what?"

"What Alice?" I said not very interestedly.

"Aria, Nate, Eloise and their parents are coming over later so we can all get to know each other better! Isn't that great?"

"Amazing, Alice," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Edward," Alice said to me, a little disappointed that I wasn't more interested in what she had to say.

"Oh come on Alice, I was joking. Of course it will be great. Esme will be so happy to have another…mother to talk to. They can discuss their…parenting styles," I said to her.

"Nice save," Emmett said and I glared at him.

"Tell, us more about your family," Rosalie said.

"What do you want to know?" Eloise said, it was the first time she spoke and her voice was like a million bells all ringing at once, her voice was so alluring, it was so—no, don't think about her that way.

"What's your story? You know adopted, cousins?" Emmett said.

"Well, Eloise and I are cousins and we were adopted by Carlee and Gavin, our parents, and Aria is their god-daughter. Her parents were killed so Carlee and Gavin took her in," Nate explained, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Very creative, I believe it and I know your actual story," Bella said

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve," Aria joked.

"So your parents, Carlee and Gavin, what do they do?" Jasper asked.

"Gavin works at the hospital, with Carlisle I think, wait that is what you said your father's name was right?" Nate said.

"Yes Carlisle is our father, and what does Carlee do?" Alice said.

"Carlee is an architect," Eloise said, I wish she would stop speaking, her voice is too magical.

"Oh my gosh! Esme loves remodelling and decorating, they are going to get along great!" Alice exclaimed, "Oh and Edward and Bella were never formally introduced to you yet Eloise!"

"Oh, Alice you are so right!" Aria said, "Eloise this is Edward Cullen and his Bella, to quote you before Edward"

"Yes, my Bella." I said with a grin.

"And Edward this is Eloise Parker," Alice said as Eloise looked at me and smiled. Something inside me was trying to open a lock on a safe that held the answer to this mystery about why she seemed so familiar to me, but the key just didn't seem to fit.

"Actually I like to go by my old last name, Kay, so I'm Eloise Kay," Then, the key seemed to unlock the lock, the safe burst open and the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was engaged to marry this girl before I turned immortal.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my god! I am terribly sorry for not updating for almost a year, but there had just been so much going on! But I will try to get a lot more up before the end of my winter break.**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Impossible, utterly impossible. This cannot be Eloise Kay, the Eloise Kay I was madly in love with. It just isn't possible. The Eloise Kay I knew and loved died of the Spanish Influenza days before I was changed. Carlisle told me so, and if Carlisle told me it must be true. Mustn't it? I had to leave school now, I couldn't bear to leave my precious Bella but I needed to think.

I was walking to the Volvo when my cell phone rang.

"Edward, why are you leaving?" Alice asked me from the other end.

"Alice, what does it matter?" I asked as I got into the car.

"You never just leave school when Bella is still here, without reason", she was right. What do I say to that?

"Alice, don't worry about it. I'm just feeling hungry and Bella smells a little more appetizing than usual today okay?" I had to say something to get her off of my back.

"Edward, you just went hunting two days ago. And I thought her scent didn't bother you anymore?" She was relentless.

"Alice just please, leave me alone!"

"Okay, whatever I'll figure out what your problem is Edward Cullen, sooner or later I'll find out." She said before hanging up. I hated when she went all "Nancy Drew" on me, but at least I got rid of her.

After I hung up with Alice I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home because Esme would know something was up and I can't just drive around all day. Then it hit me, I'll go to the meadow. There is peace and quiet there.

It only took me 5 minutes to get to the meadow, record time.

Okay Edward, think.

If this Eloise is the Eloise then what do I do? She was the love of my life, but I have a new love of my life now. Bella is the reason to my existence. But Eloise made me stay alive as long as I did when I was mortal; I fought to stay alive for her. I promised Bella I would never leave her ever again. I can't do what I did to her again, I love her too much. Just thinking about Bella makes me smile and the thought of me being without her crushes me inside.

How could Eloise even be my former love? She died! I saw them take her out of my room, toward the morgue. Now that I think about it, it is one of my freshest human memories. She died, then a few days later my mother died, and then Carlisle changed me. It isn't possible that Eloise was changed because Carlisle would have been the one to change her and if he did she would be living with us. She would have been the love of my life and I never would have had to enter Bella into this terrible world. But then I would have been without Bella, my Bella.

Why am I even debating this? Bella is my love, my life, my everything. Why am I even thinking about this? Eloise is the past and she may not even be the Eloise, I'm sure there are more Eloise Kay's out there in the world. This is ridiculous. I have to get back to get back to school, I have class with Bella soon and I don't want to worry her. Plus, even if this is the Eloise she probably doesn't even remember me.

"Hello Edward, Remember me?"


End file.
